The Last Song
by Spotty1006
Summary: Happy....secret Holidays! Spottedpaw13 shows Cinderpaw a plot idea she had for a book, but gets sucked up in it. Now the plot is really messed up and the lightning strikes again! Will Spottedpaw13 survive?


**I have to do something. I mean, come on, is this not an eventful month this year?  
This celebrates two things. They....are a secret! But by the end of the story, it's obvious. Trust me.

* * *

**Spottedpaw13 showed Cinderpaw a notebook. "This is my notebook of stories."

"You mean the one that isn't 'The Abridged Notebook?" Cinderpaw asked.

"It's called 'The Fanfiction Notebook' now, and yes, this has real story material." Spottedpaw13 gritted her teeth.

Cinderpaw flipped through the notebook. "The first page has nothing to do with anything else in here."

"It's a story idea." Spottedpaw13 shrugged. "I stopped writing it after I came up with 'Ghost Child'.

"So what's it about?" Cinderpaw asked.

Spottedpaw13's eyes lit up as she told a really bad tale about ninjas, sorcerers, time travel, and a witch that Cinderpaw didn't catch the name of. All the sudden, Spottedpaw13 vanished.

"Sucked right in." Cinderpaw grinned. "So it begins. The beginning of the end."

* * *

Spottedpaw13 arrived in some sort of battlefield. The look on her eyes wasn't happy.

"I'm interfering with something that hasn't even begun yet," Spottedpaw13 warned herself. "Ah, whatever. It'll work out soon."

"Who're you talking to?" someone asked.

Spottedpaw13 turned around to see a witch with pink hair, a blue hoodie, and blue jeans on. Not a great combo.

"Who are you?" Spottedpaw13 countered, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm-" the witch started to say, but right then lightning struck. Spottedpaw13 didn't catch her name.

"What's that?" Spottedpaw13 asked.

"I said my name is-" Once again, the pink haired-witch was cut off. Obviously, this was some sort of plot device to cover up the witch's name, as SOMEBODY was embarrassed.

"What?" Spottedpaw13 asked of the words.

"I SAID MY NAME IS-" the witch was cut off once more.

"I get it! I get it! I think I already know who you are anyway." Spottedpaw13 sighed. "Let's go out for pie."

"I can't eat pie! We're in the middle of a WAR!" the witch screamed at Spottedpaw13.

"Then go fight. I'll stand on your shoulder and watch."

"Fair enough."

* * *

And suddenly, the two went back in time.

"Hmm...timing could use some tweaking..." Spottedpaw13 whispered to herself.

"What's that?" the witch-that-doesn't-have-a-name-that-YOU-know-of (WTDHANTYKO) asked.

"Nothing. Let's go find a ninja." Spottedpaw13 rolled her eyes.

"But...this is a war between sorcerers and ninjas. We can't look for the enemy!" WTDHANTYKO protested.

"This is before the war, bee-brain! No ninjas against witches and wizards! Decision War a thing of the future!"

"What's the Decision War?" a random fan asked. However, you'll never know, as WTDHANTYKO threw a bowling ball (Where'd that COME from?) at the random fan while Spottedpaw13 threw an essay.

And suddenly, a ninja popped up.

"Hi, I'm Inadzuma!" the ninja grinned. "What's your name?"

"I'm-" WTDHANTYKO started, but was cut off with you know what.

However, Inadzuma the random ninja obviously heard the name and nodded. "That's a stupid name. How about Mahou for now?"

"Works for me." 'Mahou' shrugged.

And right then, the Decision War (Spottedpaw13 dumped a bunch of bricks on the random fan before he could utter 'uncle') started in this time.

"Stop! We should be friends!" Mahou and Inadzuma cried. Someone threw a brick at them, and it landed on Spottedpaw13's head.

"And that's the basic plotline of the story, Cinderpaw..." Spottedpaw13 muttered, half-conscious. "Have fun reading this in the notebook. Blech." And with the bleck....umm...fill in the blank.

"She's dead?" Mahou asked. "What a stupid plot."

"Seriously, kill off a main character or something. Not a random cat that shouldn't be here," Inadzuma added.

SHUT UP! YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

"Yes, words-samas," Inadzuma and Mahou immediately replied.

* * *

Cinderpaw closed the notebook. "That plot stinks, Spottedpaw13. Oh well. Happy Easter, you dead thing!"

* * *

**HAPPY BELATED APRIL FOOLS' DAY! (This story stunk)**


End file.
